The utilization of flat cable having a plurality of conductors has found wide acceptance in many areas especially as a replacement for a wire harness in electronic equipment. Flat cable typically has a plurality of conductors contained therein, positioned in substantially one place. As economical method of manufacturing the cable is one in which long lengths of cable is produced. The user of the cable then cuts the cable to selected lengths. The insulation of the cable must be removed in order to expose the conductors contained in the flat cable in order to attach the conductors to terminals for making electrical connections.
A well-known machine for removing insulation from such cable is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,140 issued May 28, 1968, to H. J. Carpenter et al entitled "Flat Multi-Conductor Stripping Apparatus". The device taught in the Carpenter patent teaches a construction wherein, cable is cut, and then the end of the cut cable is placed between two rotating grinding wheels to remove the insulation from the conductors at that end. The apparatus is satisfactory for its intended purpose. However, it may be appreciated that the rate of production using the Carpenter et al apparatus is low. In addition, the Carpenter apparatus requires fine adjustment of the grinding wheels. The spacing between the grinding wheels must be finely adjusted in order to have a removal of the insulation without damage to the conductors. This requires a high degree of skill on the part of the operator and in some instances creates a certain amount of spoilage.